The volume of different products offered in any product category challenges marketers to find ways of obtaining the attention of potential purchasers. Labels, colors, shapes and other package attributes are well known tools for passively attracting the attention of a shopper. What is desired is an active system for drawing the attention of a shopper to the offerings of the marketer.